


Fraud

by nightfall_in_winter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, CMBYN - Freeform, Confessions, First Time, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall_in_winter/pseuds/nightfall_in_winter
Summary: Written for the CMBYN drabble challenge.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Fraud

~~~~~~~~~

“You wanna know how I got through life?”

Armie’s voice was bitter and disappointed but also determined.

“I faked it. **All the time.**

I used to pretend that I am one of those people who don’t get spinach stuck in their teeth.

I seemingly didn’t care when my parents criticised me, but the truth is, I was terrified of disappointing them.”

He rubbed his forehead, pursed his lips and continued.

“The first morning I woke up with someone new, I rushed to the bathroom to fix my hair and brush my teeth. No slovenliness allowed.

I pretended I liked listening to someone…

I made things up to find common ground. I even backtracked when I didn’t hit the mark, as if I needed to excuse my previous existence.

I faked being head over heels for someone my family would approve of. And I hated myself when…things didn’t work out.

But how could they? Who can be a **fraud** all of their life?”

“Hey!”

Someone put his chin between Armie’s ribs where the rapid breathing betrayed a great inner struggle. Green eyes looked at his with openness and devotion and a small hand caressed his naked torso, leaving gooseflesh and succour on his skin.

“You are NOT a fraud.

I love your messy hair and your morning breath. And don’t you dare getting your worn boxers off the floor. I am wearing them later…”

Armie squeezed him hard until he couldn’t breathe.

“…on my head.” The plush mouth managed to finish as Armie licked his whole side from mandible to temple and bit the soft part of his ear. Squishy!

The heavenly creature in Armie’s bed that looked like Timmy, talked like Timmy and smelled like Timmy placed a soft kiss on his chest. For one small moment, it felt like the quickened heartbeat quavered on his lips.

For the first time in his life, Armie wasn’t faking it. Being himself was enough.

~~~~~~~~


End file.
